1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum breaker for connection in the discharge line from a source of liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices exist in the prior art for preventing back syphoning of discharged, unwanted or polluted liquids back toward the source of the liquid. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,524, "Vacuum Breaker", issued Nov. 19, 1968, discloses one form of vacuum breaker adapted to be attached to the end of the discharge conduit from a water conditioner or washing machine. The referenced vacuum breaker is specially configured to be attached to a conventional standpipe for carrying away the discharged liquid. The vacuum breaker is typical of some prior art vacuum breakers in that it is specially adapted for mounting directly onto the existing standpipe to transmit the discharge into the standpipe. However, there are many situations in which it is not convenient or practicable to mount the vacuum breaker either directly or in close proximity to a sump opening, sewer line, or drain. Whenever required, it would be preferable to locate an "in-line" vacuum breaker between the inlet and discharge ends of the discharge line, and preferably in a position where it can be conveniently attached to a wall in an inconspicuous and space saving fashion.
Most vacuum breakers of the prior art are designed for a single function, such as in the drain lines from water conditioners, washing machines, automatic ice machines and similar appliances. It would be desirable for such a vacuum breaker to also be capable of carrying liquid under pressure, and accept a backflow preventer. It could then be used, for example, in a garden hose attached to lawn sprinklers or in a hose attached to the engine block of a vehicle during a backflushing operation of the cooling system, or to any device or system which could produce a potentially undesirable backflow of liquid. No such universal device exists in the prior art.